Back in my days: Book 10: End of the World
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Everyone is back together...and Garmadon is leading them in an attempt to outsmart the Oni. Can they save Ninjago one LAST time? Or is all of Ninjago doomed? Also... can the boys convince the girls of their dreams to marry them, or is it a lost cause?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! *Glances around crowded living room.* This is fun. Particularly since my sisters (Angel and Cat) are not pleased that I put little kid songs on the TV. But hey! It is keeping the younger two entertained. And now Angel is telling me that by the time our other sister gets home…we will have the younger two passed out from dancing. Let's see how long till the three year old realizes that I just put on a lullaby. Seems to be oblivious to that fact...**

**Oh wait…I need a title for this one… I'll figure it out!**

Prologue: Preparing for War….and asking VERY important LIFE and DEATH questions!

I leaned against the wall, scanning the information that was spread out in front of us. "So…anyone else feel weird that we are actually preparing for a war instead of being unprepared?"

"Yeah…I know right? Couldn't have gone without giving us any warning at all like everyone else." Jay whined as he slumped in his seat.

Garmadon shot him a withering look. "Why can't you be glad that you actually have a heads up?"

"Now where is the fun in that?" We spoke in unison as we rolled our eyes at him.

Garmadon twitched his left eye, before turning to face his brother. "And these are the guys that save all of Ninjago frequently?"

"Unfortunately… yes. Won't you help me find a new team?" Sensei rubbed his beard.

"Hey!" We protested as we shot our mentor a look.

Sensei cracked a small smile, humor dancing in his eyes. "At least they are kept on their toes that way."

Lloyd groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. "Just me…or is my family discussing replacing us?"

"That's because they are!" Nya growled out as she glowered at the two brothers.

Misako scooped Koko up into her arms, her eyes sparkling as she looked between all of us. "I'm going to go place Koko down for a nap. And get her lunch. Anyone else want to join me?"

"Yes!" We lunged to our feet.

Garmadon rolled his eyes as he went over the map again. "Fine. Wu and I will stay here and discuss the best way to protect all of Ninjago from the Oni."

"Ok. Have fun." We all stood up and left the room.

Jay paused right outside of the door, reaching his hand out to grab my arm. "Kai? I kind of need to talk with your father…"

I blinked, confused about why Jay seemed so nervous. "Um…ok? What do you need to talk about with him?"

"Rather not mention it…with your connection to Nya and all." Jay tapped his forehead, as if to make a point.

I paused, before quickly reaching out to my sister. _Do they still have the tradition that the guy as to ask permission from the father before he asks a girl to be his yang?_

_Last I checked, not really. If the guy really wants to, he can. Why?_

_Nothing. Just thinking about asking Skylor and having no idea if it'll be considered inappropriate for me to ask her before asking Chen._

_Kai…Chen's dead! And everyone knows that if there isn't a father to ask, you ask the mother. And if there isn't a mother…you ask whoever her guardian is!_

_Your right. I totally forgot about that! Thanks sis!_ I rolled my eyes as I turned off my motorcycle.

Jay shot me a withering look, anxiety dancing in his eyes. "You told her didn't you? You figured it out and told her!"

I shook my head as I climbed off, shoving my keys into my pocket. "Dude…chill. I asked if people still asked the father for permission before proposing. When she questioned why I was asking that, I told her that I was thinking about proposing to Skylor."

"Oh." Jay tugged nervously at his scarf that he was wearing. I groaned, before yanking the fixed up shop's door open. "Father! I'm home and Jay wants to have a chat with you!"

Jay yelped loudly, before scurrying in after me. Father straightened from where he was polishing a sword, which seemed to make Jay pale real quick, his left eyebrow shooting upwards. "What can I help you with Jay?"

Jay began to open and close his mouth frequently, but no sound came out of it. I slapped my forehead, muttering under my breath about morons. Straightening, I pushed Jay towards Father. "Jay wants to ask for your blessing."

"About time! Can I see the ring?" Father scooped Jay up in a tight hug.

"Wait…what!?" Jay yelped, shock crossing his features.

I sniggered, before answering his vague question. "Mother and Father have been planning your wedding since you first met. And seriously… where's the ring?" I began to bounce on my toes, excitement surging through me.

"Um…I haven't bought it yet? I wanted to make sure it was ok with you guys before spending any money on it." Jay scratched the back of his neck as Father finally sat him back down.

"No problem. We still have my mother's engagement ring. Nya always loved to wear it to parties and such when she was younger." Father nodded in approval, a grin on his face.

"She'll love that." I nodded in agreement, wondering vaguely how much a new ring would cost.

"I'll go get." Father rushed out of the room, basically running up the stairs to the attic bedroom.

Jay glanced over at me, looking somewhat better now that he knew my parents standpoint with the whole marrying their daughter idea finally tossed out there. "So…do you want me to help you pick a ring out for Skylor?"

"You're proposing too? Wait till I tell your mother!" Father reentered the room, carrying a dusty black jewelry box. "Here you go Jay. Oh…and welcome to the family!" He handed the box to Jay.

Jay nervously tucked it into his back pocket. "Thank you sir. Um…yeah. I probably should help Kai pick a ring out for Skylor. Bye! And thanks for your support." Jay backed away slowly…until he was bolting out of the blacksmith shop that specialized in weaponry.

"Bye Father. Tell Mother that I love her and will see you guys again soon." I waved at him as I ran after my soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

I really really love my family.

**A/N: Done! Ok… I seriously want this to be the last book…so I will try and keep it from feeling incomplete or requests for another one. I mean seriously? This will be book ten, unless you count the Day of the Departed short story, then book eleven… out of something that was supposed to be only how many books long to begin with? Seven! It was supposed to end with the Hands of Time season! Instead SoG and Hunted came along and now we're doing March of the Oni.**

**Also… yeah actually. That is all. Thank you for being such big fans of this crazy idea. And following it from the very beginning. (Just in case there are a few people here that are new…go read the rest of the series before you read this one. It might make more since…)**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Yeah…I have NOT been procrastinating updating this story at all… *Dodge as you all throw tomatoes at me for my sarcasm* Ok! Fine! I am procrastinating big time here… I'm just at a lost on how I want this to go. I mean, the end I know…everything else is a mystery. I mean, for obvious reasons, Jay can't practice proposing with Kai cause well… he needs to propose to Skylor. And Sensei needs to propose to his mysterious girlfriend…and Zane to Pixal. Oh, I guess I need to figure out who Cole and Lloyd end up marrying too… well. Lloyd will be starting to date his future wife. Cole will be a freaking out cause he's proposing to someone. Ooh! Why not have it so that when he was working as a lumberjack, one of them was female and he is dating her? Sweet! Cole covered. Lloyd why can't you be just as easy?!**

Chapter One: Ninjas have Priorities…they're just Different than the Rest of Us

I fingered the little black box that held the one item that will let me know if an event that will change my life forever was about to happen. Well, besides time traveling to the future where I am now known as a great hero. That one I had no choice in. Swallowing hard, I walked into Chen's Noodle House. "Hey there Skylor!" I gulped, wondering if she noticed the nervous pitch in my voice.

"Hey there Kai. Need my help with anything?" Skylor nodded to me as she gave a quick wave before turning to the customer she was working with. "Here's your change sir." The loose coins jangled loudly as she poured the handful of coins, with a few dollar bills, into the customer's hand.

The customer nodded, moving to leave the restaurant. "Thanks Ms. Chen!"

Skylor turned to face me, a smile on her face as she reached for my hand. "Well?" Grasping my hand, she yanked me closer, quickly planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "What's going on this time? Everything is in place so that the entire city can easily be evacuated in less than three minutes. And the force shield that Garmadon helped Mr. Borg make should be able to resist the Oni." A small frown crossed her features, even as I slipped into one of the counter's chairs.

"Yeah…everything is going great." I nervously began to drum my fingers.

"That's great. Oh! Hi Cole! Amelia." Skylor glanced as the door swung open again.

"Hey Skylor, Kai." Cole nodded in greeting, his hand resting on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Amelia Moore looked the same to me as always. Dark blue Button down plaid shirt that had her sleeves pushed up so as to show off her large muscles, and jeans with muddy work boots. Her brown hair was cropped short…and looked like it had been done so by a blunt pair of scissors. Not that you could see it, most of it was hidden underneath the red lumberjack hat that she wore.

Believe it or not, Cole's been dating her since shortly after we all thought Zane died. She's ok I guess. Long as she makes my brother happy.

Cole assisted her into the seat next to me, before sliding in on the other side. "Didn't know you were going to be here. Or else I would have gone to see what the mayor is getting the team as a thank you for getting rid of the SoGs."

Amelia shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why did you want to do an impromptu date anyways? That's more my thing. And besides that…we have a date planned for tonight."

"I…I know….I was just wondering if um…" Cole began to tug nervously at his collar, anxiety dancing in his eyes.

No way. Absolutely not… was he trying to propose!? I mean that kind of makes sense…they've been dating a few weeks longer than Skylor and myself… yes. He had to be proposing. He was never this nervous around her. Suddenly, I felt sweat beading down my forehead. What if Skylor turned me down!?

As if to remind me that I am a ninja and not a civilian… the alarms we had set up days ago went off. Now normally I would roll my eyes and do my job…but there was one small difference this time. And that was the words _not a drill_ that was barely audible over the blaring alarms. "Everyone out! The Oni are here! Get to the top of the Mountain of the Thousand steps pronto! Move people! Ninjas and Alliance Members get into position!" I bellowed as I began to usher Skylor's customers out of the door.

Skylor leaped over the counter, rushing to get everyone out. Amelia ran over to where there was a young family, helping getting the kids ready while Cole ran off to the construction site that he was supposed to evacuate. Note to self… wait to propose until after threat to Ninjago has been _hopefully_ defeated.

I hurried out of the building, to find that the city was in a controlled chaos. Families clung to each other as Elemental masters rushed everywhere, getting everyone onto the specialty flying ships that were parked all over the city. I glanced at the one nearest to me, to see that Griffin was there already, helping everyone closest to it to enter the contraption.

Good. Now… I just had to find and remove all of the police officers. Why me instead of the others? They can chase down officers just as good as me! Pushing this thought out of my head, I climbed onto my motorcycle, driving straight to where there was a large amount of black fog oozing into the city. Did I mention that I also have to retrieve anyone that is trapped inside of that fog too?

I lifted my right hand up, eyes narrowing as I summoned a swarm of phoenixes into existence. Within seconds, thousands of the tiny creatures were swarming everywhere as they lead civilians to safety. A good dozen flew in circles around me, lighting my path through the darkness. Spotting the police officers holding their tasers and batons out in front of them like they thought that would stop the fog; I did the thing I probably should have done earlier…

_Sis! We need pick up at Deddoendo Alley! Pronto!_

_On my way…with our brnad new totally fixed up Destiny's Bounty! Watch out for the flying rope, no Santa Clauses attached!_

I skidded my motorcycle to a stop in front of the police officers, hoping off it as I turned to face the approaching fog. "Nya says to watch out for the flying rope! No Santa Clauses attached…"

"What?!" The police chief looked completely confused.

"Inside joke…" I mumbled, just realizing what it was that I had said…that she had said. _I'm gonna get you back for that one!_

**_Sure _**_you are…_

I glanced up frequently, looking for the flying rope that will be saving us, while nervously watching the fast approaching black fog. "Come on…come on… hurry it up sis!" No sooner had the words left my mouth, than four ropes dropped down in front of me.

"GET UP HERE NOW! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM AND YOU'RE THE LAST ONES! EVERYONE'S ACCOUNTED FOR!" Nya's voice bellowed down at us.

I quickly ushered the bewildered officers up the ropes, before scrambling up them myself. This was it… I just knew it. I glanced down to see that the fog now covered the entire city as we flew after the other ships to the evacuation point.

We were finally seeing the end of the world…

…

I slumped against the edge of the mountain top, the rest of the guys slumping near me. By the rest of the guys, I mean Dareth and all the male Elemental Masters minus Garmadon who was busy helping Misako calm Koko down. Falcon and Brutus were chasing each other in a circle, while Roadkill got ready to bounce on one of them.

"Soo…I know that Cole, Jay, and myself are proposing to our girlfriends…anyone else?" I asked as I glanced up at the others tiredly.

All hands, minus Lloyd and Dareth, raised their hands. Neuro shook his head as he looked around at all of us. "I guess Lloyd doesn't have a girlfriend yet, and I am not gonna ask Dareth about his sanity…wait. Sensei!? You have a girlfriend!?" Neuro stared at Sensei, who had indeed raised his hand along with the rest of us.

"She is perfection…" Sensei announced in a dreamy voice.

I shook my head at him, before turning to Dareth. "So…what did Neuro mean when he says that he is questioning your sanity?"

"I already proposed to my high school sweetheart. And she said yes…and that I took too long proposing to her since we have been dating for seven years." Dareth shrugged nonchalantly, as if that made perfect sense.

"You had a girlfriend this entire time and you didn't tell us!?" We yelled, shock surging through all of us.

"Yea..? I though Cham told you guys?" Dareth titled his head back, twisting around to look where all the girls were squealing over something. "Cham! Did you remember to tell the guys…or did we both forget?"

Chamille looked up, amusement dancing in her eyes as she walked over to join us. Once she was over by us, she did the last thing we ever expected to see her to do. She wrapped her arms around Dareth's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Forget to tell the guys what exactly, sweetie?"

Wait…that meant that… "You two were dating and you didn't think to tell us!?"

**A/N: Ok…I want to continue…but yeah… Done! Who loves whom Dareth's fiancée turned out to be? Also, unless I did my math wrong, Dareth just announced that he and the Master of Form have been dating since about a year before _he_ met the ninjas. I think they'll make a better couple than Dareth x Gayle anyways since she pretty much ignores Dareth until he accidently saves her life. And I gave them a pretty good known each other back story. They grew up together (and Tox…) went to the same school and everything. They started to date in their senior year of high school and have been pretty steady since then.**

**Now then…any guesses on who Sensei's mystery girlfriend is? (Here's a hint… if she hears him call her perfection, I imagine that she will laugh out loud…)**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Ugh…I want to stare at the TV which is playing Cat's show that I really am not into… instead of working on this…but I need to write the argument about whether or not Garmadon is Oni enough to go into the darkness. Lloyd will still follow…just um…yeah apparently Sensei's secret girlfriend is throwing that into question.**

Chapter Two: In Which All the Guys Loose Their Mind…

I couldn't sleep. Then again…who could sleep when they were sleeping in a barrack filled with twenty-nine others that all were _snoring_? Gritting my teeth together, I rolled over, making a fist so that I could punch my pillow into oblivion. I had barely done so, when the barracks door creaked open. A frown crossed my features as I listened to familiar footfalls crossing the room. Heavy, nervous breathing soon filled the air next to my bunk. With a soft, annoyed, groan, I rolled over.

"What is it Zane?"

My best friend froze; his heart beating rapidly as he looked down at me. "I um…can you come with me to ask Mr. Borg for Pixal's hand in marriage?"

Mr. Borg had, shortly after we revealed that he was the Master of Technology, made a big deal about Pixal being his daughter, and even went as far as giving his powers to her. I stared at him as if he were the craziest person I have ever met. "You have to have lost your mind. Why do you need me to go talk to _Cyrus_? He's one of us you know."

"I am asking permission to propose to his daughter! What if he doesn't actually approve of me?!" Zane was by now wringing his hands as his voice rose.

Wincing, I leapt out of bed. "Quiet! You don't want to wake everyone else up, now do you? That and I have sensitive ears!" I angrily hissed at him.

"Oops. I forgot." Zane shrugged non-apologetically at me.

I swatted him on the shoulder…just as the coms built into our watches went off. "Emergency meeting. Meet up at the _Bounty_'s control room immediately."

We quickly, and silently we are ninjas after all, rushed out the door and into the cool night air…

…

I entered the room to find all the guys there, minus Dareth and the Garmadons. A frown crossed my features as I tried to make sense of what is going on here. "Um…where are the others?"

"Not coming…we all were wondering…" Before Neuro could find a tactful way to say what it was that he was thinking, Griffin flung himself to the floor.

"Help us propose to our better halves!" He pleaded, even pressed his hands together for the plea.

I immediately felt panic bloom inside of me. "Why not ask Dareth for help? He's already proposed to Chamille! Surely he will be a better help than me! Besides that…I haven't asked Skylor yet…what if she turns me down!?"

That of course triggered _everyone_. Even Sensei was now completely freaking out. We were so caught up on that little detail, that our girlfriends could just say no… that none of us realized that the alarms in the control room were going off.

"Wu…what is going in on here!?" Suddenly everyone that hadn't been there earlier was standing in the doorway, looking at us all as if we had lost our minds. Garmadon had one eyebrow raised, Lloyd slung over his shoulder.

"Why is Lloyd slung over your shoulder?" Sensei retorted as we finally realized that the alarm was going off.

"He's still asleep." Garmadon dumped Lloyd onto one of the chairs set up in the control room revealing that the youngest member of our family was indeed completely out of it.

Tox walked over to Griffin, her eyebrow shooting upwards as she eyed her boyfriend. "So…why are all of you in here panicking instead of calling an emergency?"

Pixal nodded as she planted her hands on her hips. "You guys do remember that _that_ alarm means that the force field is failing…right?"

"…Yes?"

"Now say that like you meant it." Nya rolled her eyes at us.

Ironically enough, none of us could think of words to say in response to that. To be fair, we hadn't even heard the alarm go off! I couldn't take the silence any longer. "We may have…not heard it gone off?"

"Kai Ray Smith! You have the most sensitive hearing next to Jacob! I expect better from you two!" Nya exploded, glaring at us.

"Never mind that. The only way to stop this is for us to go into the darkness. And the only ones that can do that without getting themselves killed is an Oni…so obviously I have to go." Garmadon crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself.

Lloyd immediately protested. "No! You are not going to do that! I have Oni blood in me, and I'm the chosen one! So obviously I have to go and stop it!"

Sensei frowned, clearly just remembering a small detail. "I have Oni blood too you know. More so than you Lloyd. I should go."

"What am I? Chopped liver? I _am_ an Oni!" Mystake appeared out of nowhere, annoyance flaring across her features.

Sensei froze; staring at her for five seconds, before completely losing it. "Absolutely not! There is absolutely no way I am letting such a magnificent, kind, beautiful, virtuous, ethical, upstanding, respectable, noble, charming, alluring, delightful, elegant, exquisite, young lady do such a dangerous mission!"

"Umm…Uncle Wu?" "Umm..Sensei?" "Umm…Brother?" "That was sweet of you. I'm still going."

Realization of what it was that he just said dawned on Sensei. Turning beet-red, he made a hasty retreat. I shook my head, vaguely wondering how it was that we all managed to miss that his mystery girlfriend was her of all people.

Chamille spoke up suddenly, her voice edged with panic. "Um, guys? Sensei, Garmadon, Lloyd, and Mystake have all disappeared."

We spun around to see that, well, she was right. Groaning, I ran over and turned the computer on, activating their trackers. Which showed that the brothers and Lloyd were running headfirst into the darkness…and I would bet twenty bucks that Mystake was right behind them. On the other hand…

"Anyone else feel like an idiot for not realizing that Sensei was dating Mystake?"

**A/N: Done! Hmm…how many of you show that little ship coming? Don't answer that Angel! I know I've told you about it already. But they make a cute couple…don't they?**

**Question: Do you agree that Sensei Wu and Mystake should have been romantically involved instead of killing her off, like in the show? Answer in the reviews!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Um… uh… *bangs head* Nope that didn't work. Come on brain….work with me here… *rubs forehead with annoyance.* Come on…come on… come on… gah! This is going to be a very interesting chapter…wait. *stares at screen in disbelief…* Cole is…no! Not happy. Maybe writing about everyone talking/proposing at the same time/yell at sensei to just propose to Mystake already will cheer me up.**

Chapter Three: So… not it when it comes to telling Amelia about Cole…

"Sensei is dating Mystake!? How did we not see that coming!?" Nya rolled her eyes as she watched as the guys spoke over each other, their voices blending together.

I snatched up the walkie-talkie that was connected to all of our earpieces. "Sensei! Now is a good time to propose to her…get it out of the way!"

"What!?" And now all the females, and the Garmadons, were completely confused.

Dareth shrugged, looking rather nonchalant. "Let's just say that all the guys are trying to get the courage to follow in my footsteps."

"Uh?" "Seriously dude?" "Why would they want to be idiots…I mean totally awesome friends?"

I smacked Nya on the back of the head, glaring at her hard. Did she really need to say that about Dareth…in front of him?! "Not that! I mean… gah! Chamille! Show them what Dareth gave you…again."

Chamille shrugged, before flashing her diamond ring at the others. "He is the best boyfriend ever you know…well; I guess I should say best fiancé now."

"Wait…Dareth proposed…and according to him the others are trying to be like him…." Nya snapped her fingers, looking pointedly at the unengaged girls. I've got a bad feeling about this…

Ear-splitting screams erupted from the female elemental masters as they lunged forward. Skylor wrapped her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug, and I could see Tox giving Shade the exact same hug. Pixal wrapped her arms around Zane's neck, nuzzling him as she squealed, while Nya somehow picked Jay up and swung him around in a full circle. Everyone who had a civilian girlfriend backed away slowly. "Uh… our girlfriends aren't gonna act like this when they find out…right?"

"Hope not…Hey! Sky! I'm supposed to kneel down on one knee!" I yelped as Skylor located the ring box in the shirt pocket.

She ignored me, opening the small black box to see the dainty ring with an amber resting in the middle instead of a diamond. "Ooh! It's beautiful Kai!" She slipped it on with no warning, admiring how the light caught on it.

Jay nervously pulled out our family heirloom, holding it out to Nya. "Um… your father mentioned that you have a particular strong connection with this one and gave it to me to give to you…"

"Grandmother's ring!? Oh Jay! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Nya held her hand out to him as she began to jump up and down.

Shade scratched the back of his head, worry creasing his brow. "I, uh, don't actually have a ring yet. I thought that we could go shopping for one together…"

"Sweet…any ring that you pick out I will love." Tox hugged him tightly again.

Zane started to reach into his pocket, most likely to pull a ring out, when another alarm went off. Snapping his head up, Zane turned to face the high tech computer that took up most of the room. "Guys…I think we missed someone. We are picking up a distress signal at the NGTV building."

"That's not good…" We really should have double checked that we evacuated everyone first…

Pixal braced her shoulders, already heading to the door. "I'll get my mech and wait to see if the others need help. You all go rescue the trapped civilians."

"Sounds like a plan."

…

I threw Brutus at an Oni that was fast approaching, causing him to screech…right before he turned into a skyscraper sized gorilla. "Hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"We need help! Like two minutes ago!" Lloyd's panic filled voice crackled over the earpiece.

_Nya! Where's Pix!? _I mentally reached out to contact my sister, even as I summoned a few hundred phoenixes to help drive off the Oni.

"Kai… Instead of asking your sister where I am, **_YOU CAN ASK ME_**!" Pixal snapped over her com, annoyance edging her voice.

"Was that out loud?" I nervously took a step back, bumping into someone.

"No… Nya just sent Pixal a text telling her that you did that." Ah, it was Neuro. "That's the last of them. Let's go."

"You absolutely sure that this is the last of…"

Cole clapped a hand over my mouth even as Jay pointed a finger at me. "No! Don't say it…you'll jinx us!"

I swatted Cole's hand off as I glared at them. "Technically, Neuro jinxed us since it is considered a jinx when one labels the job done then coincidently something bad happens. And we're ninja so of course something bad is going to happen unless we triple check that we got everybody and leave right _now_."

"Eh…good point." "Can someone tell the girls to stop comparing rings?"

Five minutes later, our ship groaned in protest as it flew rose into the sky, filled to the brim with elemental masters and staff from the NGTV building. I leaned over the railing, pulling the last of our team up as they climbed up the rope ladder. Cole, who was at the bottom, suddenly looked up, panic etching his face. "More power! The Oni are coming!"

I spun around, nearly knocking Jacob over board, cupping my hands around my mouth so as to throw my voice further. "More power to the thrusters! We've got visitors!"

There was a loud revving sound as the thrusters pulled more power in… a loud snap sound sent my heart plummeting to the floor. Whirling around, I lunged forward, stretching my hand to grab at the quickly fraying ladder….quickly fraying ladder that Cole was still hanging onto for dear life. "Cole!" A single, final, snap from the rope sent my strongest brother plummeting to the ground.

I scrambled up onto the railing, with the very intention to jump after him when a firm, but rather cold, hand landed on my shoulder, stopping me. "Kai, no! You'll get caught!"

I slumped my shoulders as I turned to face Zane, suspecting that I was the only who noticed what just happened. "Cole just fell off… we lost one of our own…" Tears threatened to overpower me.

Shock crossed his features, right before he pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh no…"

"We're back! Why is Kai crying?" Lloyd jumped off of Pixal's mech, followed closely by the others.

"Wait…Kai's crying?" Nya whirled around from where she was making sure that the civilians where alright, bewilderment flooding her voice.

Zane frowned, worry creasing his brow. "Cole just fell overboard. The Oni have him."

Gasps rippled through the large gathering of elemental masters as many of them lowered their heads in mourning. Jay slid to the ground, horror crossing his features.

Skylor glanced over at the rest of the female elemental masters, concern in her eyes. "You do realize that one of us has to not only tell Lou this…but Amelia as well."

"Not it when it comes to telling Amelia!"

**A/N: Done! Ok…that just took me a little longer than expected. And the guys were worried about nothing! Probably should get the others engaged…most of that will happen of screen. Cole and Sensei will be onscreen, don't worry. Uh, still need Lloyd to find a girlfriend… oh well. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Wait I'm already... yeah ok... we'll see if any of this episode shows up in this chapter. I need to introduce the OC that Angel helped me come up with for Lloyd's girlfriend...a fun fact about her needs to pop up...and Sensei needs to propose to Mystake! Note to self... Jay was supposed to propose to Nya in this chapter apparently, cause that happens in this episode not the last one and he already proposed...more like the girls figured it out and took their rings from the guys to make it official. Got to love the impatient ladies in their lives right now...**

Chapter Four: Hi! My name is Anna...

I was helping the staff from the NGTV station to get settled in when I heard a loud crash from behind me. "I am so so sorry! I didn't see you there... so sorry!" Turning around, I spotted a young lady stepping back from Lloyd, looking highly embarrassed.

She had long auburn hair pulled back into a messy ponytail... in truth she looked like a female version of Jay. Especially with her small stature. Her outfit was... different. It consisted of an electric blue skirt that stopped above her knees, a pair of gray leggings, a dark green blouse that was mostly hidden underneath a pale blue sweater vest. A lanyard that identified her as an employee at NGTV hung around her neck.

Lloyd took a step back, blushing as he picked up a stack of papers that had fallen to the ground. "No no...it was my fault. Should have paid more attention to where I was going." Pausing, he peered at her eyes. "Is that a lightning shaped tattoo under your right eye?"

Her hand darted up as she pressed a dainty finger to just underneath her right eye. "Birthmark actually. My name is Anna Foudre. You are?"

"You don't know...? I mean of course you don't know! We've never met before... why would you know who I am..."

This was embarrassing. "Kid...just give her your name already." I wanted to smack him in the back of the head. I mean, yeah ok, running into someone that doesn't automatically recognize one of us, especially when we're talking about myself, Lloyd, and Zane, isn't something that happens very often.

Lloyd shot me a withering glare, before turning to face her again. "Um yeah...my name is Lloyd...Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

I froze, staring at him in shock. Lloyd NEVER mentions his middle name if he could help it. So why give it to a complete stranger? She shifted slightly, turning her head so as to allow me a good look at her eyes. "Uh...you have the exact same shade of blue eyes that Jay has... as well as body build and hair color."

Anna paused, her eyebrows drawing close to each other. "Is this Jay you know adopted?"

I just about choked at that. Apparently she didn't know who any of the ninjas were... and yet she is curious on whether or not he's adopted?! Only a handful of people even knew about that fact...none of them fans. Lloyd piped up, curiosity dancing in his eyes. "Yes...not many people know that though... how'd you figure it out?"

Anna shrugged as she easily scooped up the last of the papers that she spilt when she crashed into Lloyd. "It is sort of hard to find people that look like you that you aren't related to...especially if you look as much alike as you just claim we do. That and I'm adopted so..."

"For you to look like him most likely meant that you are biologically related. That is so cool!" Lloyd brightened at that. "Do you know who you're biological parents are?"

Anna shrugged as she stepped next to him. "Oh that's easy... Cliff and Stormy Gordan. And yes that is Cliff Gordan the movie star."

"Cool! Those are Jay's biological parents too!" Lloyd was now steering her further away from me. "When's your birthday?"

"June fourth. Why?"

"That is so cool...that is Jay's birthday too! The two of you must be twins separated at birth..." Lloyd continued yapping as he stepped purposefully, at least in my mind it was, out of my hearing range.

Oh well...two can play at this game. "Jay! Jay! Come quick! Seems to be that you have a twin sister that you were separated from at birth!" I tore across the courtyard to where Jay was discussing wedding plans to an overly excited Nya.

"What!?" Jay snapped his head up so quickly that I was surprised that he didn't pop his neck.

Nya blinked as she stared at me with pure confusion, even more of the emotion leaking through our bond. "Kai...what are you going on about now?"

"Lloyd just met someone named Anna...and she looks way too much like Jay...AND she was adopted... and she has the same birthday as Jay... did I mention that she knows that her birth parents are Cliff and Stormy Gordan?" I spoke so quickly that I lost my breath.

Jay shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Next thing I know you're gonna tell me that she has a lightning shaped birthmark on her right ankle."

I gave him a funny look, wondering what that was about. "Actually it's just under her right eye."

Nya smiled like a maniac as she stood up. "We need to get her involved with the wedding plans...no wait. She needs to meet you're parents! And you need to meet hers... you two better become fast besties! There's nothing quite like having a twin." She wandered off, with that look in her eyes that always made me wish that I could telepathically warn others instead of just her.

Oh well...that was where friends come in. "Griffin! I need your help!" I hollered loudly as I wandered off to locate the master of speed.

Griffin snagged me by the arm, interest dancing in his eyes. "What can I do?"

"Go warn Ed and Edna. Jay has a long lost twin apparently and Nya wants them to meet her." I hoped he got the underlining run for your life part of this situation.

"On it!" Griffin zipped off in a blur, presumably to warn Jay's folks about this little delimma.

Turning I spotted Sensei fidgeting with a ring box in his hand as he watched Mystake interact with the other women at a distance. Oh boy... how many weddings are we all going to be attending by the end of the year?

**A/N: Done! Again, Anna belongs, for the most part I did get a few says in there, to my wonderful sister, Angel. And yes, she is Jay's long lost twin sister. Oh, in case you were wondering... yes she does have some lightning powers. (When Jay unlocked his true potential, he TELEPORTED, he hasn't done so since then. Anna can teleport without much thought to it whenever she wants to)**

**Since Angel is my best friend, and TWIN sister, coupled with the fact I cannot write about twins without them being best friends, Nya, since she is a twin to Kai in this AU, wants Jay and Anna become best friends. That'll happen eventually I'm sure... kinda don't want to know how Nya will react to the whole Anna's parents died when she was little and she doesn't have very many memories of them. Oh well. Lloyd now has a girlfriend of his own... ok I guess we need to give it time. And yes, everyone is avoiding telling Amelia that they lost her boyfriend. She isn't one that you cross apparently.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Time for Cole and Sensei to propose to their lovely ladies! And probably should have Kai and Ray start melting down the golden armor into the golden weapons. Wait...did I remember to have Garmadon and Lloyd steal the golden armor...eh, we'll just pretend that they did. There is a good chance that there will be an epilogue at the end of the book. Depends on whether or not I'll actually go through with it... I think it'll be fun the only problem is that no one really likes an OC centric story. Opinions in the reviews about whether or not I should do that would be greatly appreciated.**

**I hate writing fight scenes... Sorry about that. I'm not good at it at all...**

Chapter Five: We're Ninjas...Not Cowards!

I knew what I was doing... I know what I am doing... "Kai... Did you forget how to melt down metal for weapons?" Father placed a hand on my shoulder, humor lacing his voice.

I shot him a withering look, even as a familiar vehicle drove up. Cole flung himself out of his Earth Driller, followed closely by Amelia. "You guys left me behind!" Cole was most definitely angry at us.

"Sorry?" I shrugged, not sure how to tell him that if we had gone back for him...it was to plan his funeral since we sort of thought he was dead.

Cole huffed, before pulling a black ring box out and dropping onto one knee. "Amelia Moore will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I groaned as I realized that he was definitely the most romantic out of all of us with the whole proposing thing.

Amelia gasped, before a loud squeal of yes tore from her as she tackled hugged him. Cheering rose up as everyone clapped loudly to congratulate the newly engaged couple. "At this rate, we're all going to be married before the year is over with."

"Will you marry me!?" Sensei yelped loudly as he turned to face Mystake.

Mystake rolled her eyes skyward as she planted her hands on her hips. "About time you asked me! I've been waiting ever since I found the jewelry store receipt for it..._last year_." Pausing, she yanked Sensei in for a kiss. "And the answer is yes."

Father chuckled as he watched the exchange, before snatching the golden armor from me and started the process to melt it down so that we could reforge it into the Golden Weapons. "While this is all nice and things... we really ought to get these reforged. Son, come give me a helping hand so that I can reteach you how to do this since you clearly have forgotten."

"Father!" I yelped as I hurried after him, feeling slightly flustered that he would point that little detail out in front of everyone.

...

I rolled my shoulders to relieve some of the stress in there, as I finally sat down the forge hammer that I had been using, the last of the weapons resting in front of me. Rubbing my neck in a poor attempt to relieve some if the tension there, I glanced back to see that each of my friends were holding their respective weapon. All that was left was for me to pick up the sword that I had just finished and go out to see if we could spot the Oni. Snagging the barely forged sword up, I turned and lead the way out of the Monastery's private forge. "It's go time..."

Upon entering the courtyard, we could see the Oni Army fast approaching us. Sensei nodded solemnly to us in greeting, before turning to face the rest of the elemental masters. "Get ready...the Tornado of Creation is our only chance to save all of Ninjago."

Nods rippled through the large gathering as everyone tensed, ready to throw their all into a battle that we had no guarantee that we would even win. I flexed my fingers, even as the leader of the Oni stepped forward. "SURRENDER NOW PATHETIC LIFEFORMS, FOR WE ARE THE ONI!"

I snorted as we moved in tandem to stand firmly in unison. "Yeah right. There are many jobs in the world... our job is gives us the label of ninjas... NOT COWARDS!" I swung the new sword of fire, slamming it into the unsuspecting Oni.

"ONI DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" Uh, guess I made someone rather angry...and did he not just hear what I just said about us not being cowards?!

"Ninja Go!" We bellowed out in unison, our voices mingling together as we leapt into our spinjitzu tornadoes. We had a plan and we were going to stick with it. Oni destroys everything... we were counteracting that with the most powerful fighting move ever created...one that created amazing creations out of nothing. I just hope we all knew what we were doing. Most of us only ever got a crash course on spinjitzu after all.

...

I knelt down by Lloyd's limp body, pressing my fingers against his wrist to check for a pulse. We had succeeded to banish the Oni...at the cost of the Monastery falling apart, a wall crashing down on top of the kid. Tears slid down my cheeks as I lifted my head up to look at the rest of our friends, no our _family_, giving the smallest shake of my head. "He's...he's gone."

"No!" Misako, who was holding Koko in her arms, flung herself at Garmadon, burying her face into his shoulders.

Garmadon closed his own eyes, tears streaming freely down his face. Anna, who was standing next to Ed and Edna, gasped loudly, tears threatening to escape her. Ed and Edna quickly hugged her, pulling her in close to their chests. Everyone bowed their heads as they allowed tears to stream down their faces, saddened that someone so young was now lying dead at their feet.

I lifted his limp body up, cradling him close to me as I sobbed, squeezing my eyes tightly shut to try and block out the image of his dead body. The wind whistled loudly as it whisked past me, lifting the kid's long hair up playfully. A soft groan reached my ears as a familiar voice asked a question that sent shocked me to no end. "Why do I feel like someone dropped an entire brick wall on top of me? No, don't answer that. The Monastery wall fell on top of me...didn't it?"

"Lloyd!" I snapped my head back, nearly giving myself whiplash, as I stared at his familiar green eyes...green eyes that were still full of life as he grimaced out a smile.

"One and only... except that everything seriously hurts like nuts." Lloyd shifted in my arms, wincing as he did so. "Why are you all crying anyways?"

The response was rather instant from Nya as she finally registered who it was that was talking. "But... how?! Kai just checked and he said you no longer had a pulse!"

That got everyone else's attention as they turned to see Lloyd attempting to push me away so that he could sit up by himself, though he was clearly in too much pain to do so. "Lloyd!" "Oh yeah... I didn't think that I actually died since I told Grandfather that Ninjago still needs me so I can't die yet."

I gawked at him, shock flooding me. "You spoke to the First Spinjitzu Master!? No fair..."

"Kai Ray Smith! Do you want us to mourn you!?" Mother yelled as she smacked me in the back of the head.

"No... I just wish that I could talk to him." Parents...am I right? I glanced around at everyone that was gathered sheepishly, even as a warmth filled my chest. This may not be the time period I was born in, but this was for sure the time period where I belonged. With my family of highly trained ninjas protecting Ninjago from unspeakable evil. After all, who all could claim that they fought alongside the legendary green ninja, considered him their own brother, and saved Ninjago more times than you can count? I, _we_, belonged here, not then.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Done! Ok, seriously though... should I do the epilogue or not? If I do the epilogue then this isn't the actual end... BUT you have to be ok with OCs since the Ninjago characters all will be background characters in the next one. Also, it won't be labeled as Back in my days. It'll be labeled Rising Generation. (bet you can't guess who the OCs are going to be!) It really is up to you, since I don't really want to make that story, or the epilogue that will lead into it, if you all won't read it. At least three people need to say that they'll read it. We shall see if this is the last chapter or if there will be one more.**

**Thank you all for putting up with my ridiculousness with this story, it was fun writing this story, including all of the books mind you, and I really love reading all the reviews I've been getting. In case you somehow haven't seen it yet, I have another Kai Time Travel story called Do you know who I am that is out. Like this one, it is a series, though the books will be longer and the series will have less books. I have already finished the first one; Do you know who I am?: Book 1: Start of a New Life. While it is time travel, there is amnesia involved as well.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello! Time for the Epilogue that two people (one of which asked twice...) asked for. Which will lead into a new series! Rising Generation is the series name that I am going with. Hope you all enjoy this Finale...and please avoid yelling at the Kai, Nya, and Jay. At least Skylor's rolling her eyes.**

Epilogue: As If!

"That did not happen!" A young teen with red hair snorted as her hazel eyes sparked with amusement.

A girl with choppy auburn hair stifled a yawn as she looked at an older version of Kai that was sitting on the couch, her parents, who looked like older versions of Jay and Nya, sitting on either side of him. "I have to agree with Amber Uncle Kai. Everyone knows that no one knows who the ninjas are...besides that..."

A black haired version of Jay piped up, his voice almost squeaky. "Mom and Dad aren't cool enough to be ninjas! Same thing with Aunt Skylor...no offence." He nodded to an older version of Skylor that was standing in the doorway.

Skylor rolled her eyes skyward as she gestured to the front door. "Ok you three. Out. The storm stopped hours ago. Go and mess up my yard like you were planning to do."

"Thanks Mom!" "Thank you Aunt Skylor!" The three teens bolted out the door.

Skylor rolled her eyes as she turned to face the three story-tellers. "You guys did mix up some of the facts. One, Cole didn't propose in front of all of us. Amelia figured out what he was doing and stole the ring and went to save him. It wasn't until after the battle that we realized that she was wearing it and congratulated Cole in being a man and asking her to marry him. Thus sending him into shock."

Nya snorted as she stretched slightly. "I guess we did exaggerate with the whole proposing thing...slightly."

Skylor shook her head as she sat down on Kai's lap. "Ya think?"

~Meanwhile outside with the Cousins~

"Do you guys think that their story is true?" Amber asked her cousins as she tossed the basketball into the hoop.

Her female cousin shook her head, a grin flashing across her features. "Of course not! I mean... Anna Garmadon is the best actress of all time, and they're basically claiming that her husband is the green ninja!"

"Hey! That and I don't think Mr. Julian, the current CEO of Borg Industries, is a ninja either. Honestly, the only one of those people they mentioned in the story that I can picture being a ninja is...well...Uncle Kai." Her male cousin nodded in agreement with his sister.

Amber wrinkled her nose as she dribbled the basketball. "Well, yeah...but you're only seeing that cause Dad's a police officer. But do you guys honestly believe them about magic teas, magic weapons, curses and traveling to different time periods and dimensions and all that other stuff that supposedly happened when they were our age?"

"Of course not! Besides that... the green ninja is the best one alive and everyone knows that Uncle Lloyd is handicapped!" The siblings assured their cousin.

Amber paused, catching the ball in her hands. "Oh yeah... I forgot that Anna Garmadon is Uncle Jay's twin sister."

~Back at the Dark Island~

A green clad ninja pressed his back against a thick tree trunk, his breath coming in sharp gasps. Lifting a hand up, he wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. Bending down, he started to rub his left leg, wishing that the throbbing pain in his leg would cease for a moment, even as he heard the unmistakable sound of his pursuer drawing closer. Gritting his teeth together, he pulled out his katana, knowing full well he had a job to do. After all... Falcon wouldn't have led him all the way back here if it weren't important, and this was very much **_IMPORTANT_****.**

As if reading his thoughts, the robotic bird swooped down, landing softly on his shoulder. The green ninja nodded to the bird, before lifting his wrist to his mouth. "Battle Log Number Fifty-Two. I have confirmation. HE is returning. Even as I log in this information, HE is mining for dark matter. One of his new henchmen has been on my tail for the past two days. Most likely I will have to fall back and send someone else in. I...am not as young as I used to be." He paused as a he heard a low, wicked, chuckle permitting the air on his right. "I've got to go. Lloyd Garmadon out."

...

The Overlord crackled with laughter as he listened to his spy's report. The ninja have disbanded years ago, not only that, but for the most part, they have lost all contact with each other! The only ninja that was semi-actively working as a ninja was the green one. And he had been crippled in the last battle that the ninjas had fought together in before disbanding. "It is time for the Rise of the Emperor of Darkness!"

**A/N: Done! Yeah... I know it is short. But it covers everything that I wanted it to cover...and then some. Next up: Rising Generation: Book 1: Passing of the Torch. It is an OC-centric story, though there will be a bit of Kai trying out Sensei's shoes. Before you ask... I now have OCs for the children of all the elemental masters... minus the Hands of Time and Morro. Sorry not sorry.**

**Most of their names are puns related to their elements. So, yeah. Jaya kids are a bit different. Let's just say that they attempted to give their kid's puns for their names. Just read that story to find out why you can't use their names to tell what powers they have.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
